


Двое на дороге

by helgatrush



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Взрослые серьёзные мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Джанкарло прерывает зимний отдых Кими.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen





	Двое на дороге

Физикелла приехал к нему сам, точно угадав, где именно Кими прятался во время зимнего перерыва. Он позвонил в дверь охотничьего домика на севере Финляндии рядом с городом с непроизносимым с точки зрения итальянца названием и, оттеснив сонного Райкконена плечом, нырнул в тепло коридора. Кими стоял перед ним в халате и тапочках, сонный и недовольный тем, что его подняли с кровати, и не знал, не то выставить непрошенного гостя за дверь, не то обнять его, засыпанного снегом до самой макушки.   
\- Привет, - просто сказал Физикелла. - Сделай мне кофе.  
В этом был весь Физика. Весь _его_ Физика: внезапный, стремительный, властный и очень легко вписывающийся в жизнь Кими. По крайней мере, никакого дискомфорта от необходимости вылезти из кровати до полудня и готовить ему кофе Кими не испытывал. Пожав плечами, он пошёл на кухню воевать с кофеваркой, чтобы она приготовила вместо привычного тройного американо с сахаром правильный эспрессо на один глоток, и оставил Физику в коридоре. Не маленький, справится.   
Физика справился довольно быстро: выбравшись из многослойной тёплой одежды, он прошёл на кухню и сел на краешек стола, потирая ладонью замёрзшие щёки. Ладони, наверное, у него покалывало от щетины, и Кими невольно вспомнил, как саднит потом кожа от этих прикосновений. Словно в унисон с его воспоминаниями, кофеварка раздражённо плюнула кипятком ему на руку, и Кими зашипел, совсем как большой кот, отдёргивая пальцы.   
\- Я тут подумал, - сказал Физикелла, доставая из холодильника упаковку мороженого и протягивая её Кими. - Мы так и не успели нормально поговорить в Маранелло...  
Кими хмыкнул. В Маранелло они ограничились торопливым, подростковым каким-то сексом в туалете между тренажёрным залом и кабинетом Доменикали, после которого у Кими так колотилось сердце и подгибались колени, что терапевт дал ему три дополнительных кардиотренировки. А потом Физика сбежал в Италию, оставив Райкконена в обществе тренеров и нервного, всем недовольного Стефано.   
\- ...Луна с детьми уехала к морю, а мне сказали больше тренироваться.   
\- Внезапность - это твоя тактика на этот год? - спросил Кими, ставя перед ним крохотную, с напёрсток, чашку с чёрным, как смола, эспрессо. - Если да, то тренировка прошла успешно. Когда у тебя самолёт назад?  
Карло глянул на него из-под ресниц, опрокинул в себя глоток кофе, запил его холодной водой прямо из кувшина, и выпрямился. Они были одного роста, но Кими всегда забывал об этом, потому что Карло был лёгким и компактным, и идеально подходил к рукам Кими, к его телу, к его жизни.   
\- Какой к чёрту самолёт? - тихо спросил Карло, подходя ближе, притираясь, привычно заполняя собой всё пространство вокруг Кими. - Покажешь мне свой отдых, м?

Машину вёл Карло. Сам не понимая, каким образом это произошло, Кими отдал ему ключи от своего внедорожника, непатриотичного по всем показателям мерседеса, и пристроился на пассажирском сидении, иногда подсказывая, куда свернуть в следующий раз. Карло курил тонкие свои сигареты, выдыхая дым в приоткрытое окно, и яблочный дым мешался с льдистым и сырым воздухом над дорогой, и Кими хотелось, чтобы этот запах намертво въелся в обшивку салона.   
\- Куда мы едем вообще? - спросил он, убавляя громкость музыки, и Карло пожал плечами:   
\- Какая разница? - чуть прищурившись от белизны неба и снега вокруг, он смотрел на дорогу почти неотрывно и только изредка чуть двигал запястьем, объезжая то камешек, то редкие подёрнутые льдом лужицы на асфальте. - У нас отпуск, мы оба - взрослые люди, которые могут делать то, что им захочется.  
\- То, что тебе захочется, - поправил его Кими. - Если ты хочешь в город, то через полтора километра поверни налево.  
Физика пробормотал что-то на итальянском - Кими не расслышал, что именно. За долгое время в Лотусе с их журчащим французским он почти отвык от итальянского, и это раздражало.   
\- Ты назвал меня навигатором, - сказал он, глядя за окно. Он не спрашивал. Он знал, что Физика сказал именно это, хоть и не понял на слух ни единого слова.   
\- Угадал, - улыбнулся Карло в ответ и вывернул руль, поворачивая к городу.   
Физикелла припарковал машину у спортивного комплекса, над входом в который ветер полоскал сероватый от пыли и сырости флаг Финляндии. Он заглушил мотор, выдернул ключ из зажигания и протянул его Кими на раскрытой ладони, но с сидения не выбрался. Улыбаясь, он смотрел на Райкконена, а тот смотрел и не мог насмотреться на морщинки в уголках тёмных, как крепкий чай, глаз, на знакомые ямочки на небритых щеках, на упрямый завиток чёлки, выбившийся из-под чёрной лыжной шапочки, и чувствовал себя не то влюблённым подростком, не то сумасшедшей фанаткой. Словом, идиотски он себя чувствовал, заново привыкая к тому, как от одного присутствия Карло привычная ледяная маска мороженым на солнце тает и стекает куда-то под ноги.   
\- Нас, вообще-то, ждут, - сказал Карло, не двигаясь, впрочем, с места, и Кими ухмыльнулся, стягивая с него дурацкую шапку с эмблемой феррари на лбу и пальцами ероша примятые тёмные волосы.   
\- Ты быстро ехал, - сказал он, наклоняясь к Карло. - Мы приехали раньше.   
\- Они тоже, - Карло кивнул на припаркованный рядом мерседес, точёный и пижонский, нелепо смотрящийся на парковке посреди заснеженного северного городка. Такому бы у казино в Монако стоять или, на худой конец, у отеля Ритц в Милане на неделе мод, но он был запаркован именно здесь, и судя по конденсату на капоте, приехали на нём недавно.   
\- Росберг? - удивлённо спросил Кими. - Он-то что здесь делает?   
\- Я позвал, - ответил Карло и недовольно заметил: - И не отвлекайся, - он пальцами удержал Кими за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. - Мы, действительно, приехали раньше.   
У поцелуя Карло был терпкий вкус кофе, яблочного табака и фруктового бальзама для губ. От него пахло одеколоном, солнцем и - непривычно - холодом. Это был запах самого Кими, и чувствовать его на Физикелле было головокружительно.   
Как будто семь лет назад, когда они делили пополам и команду, и боксы, и друг друга.   
Физикелла целовался не открывая глаз, будто тоже вспоминая это ощущение, и потом, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Кими, он, наконец, поднял ресницы:  
\- Идём? - спросил он, и Райкконен кивнул, мазнув носом по носу Карло. - Нас ждут коньки, лыжи или ещё что-то подобное.   
\- Не стоит давать Росбергу почувствовать себя первым, - усмехнулся он, - А то привыкнет. 


End file.
